Brain of Nightmares
unfinished page, please do not edit unless asked permission from me. - RyanMan47 About the Brain of Nightmares (BoN) is a boss that is only able to be fought in Nightmare Mode using the Nian in one of the Crimson chasms in X. since it is so much like BoC (Brain of Cthulhu), it has "2" Phases. for more info about BoN, go to the "When Defeated" Section. Stats * Stats in italics are for Expert Mode 80,000 / 110,000 (when phase 2 starts) * You can't hurt it during "Phase 1", just like BoC, it only shows the Name. * 35 / 70 Defense (phase 2) * 30 Damage (contact, phase 1) * 60 Damage (contact, phase 2) * 80 Damage (rammed into, phase 2) Summoning The only way to summon the BoN is using the Nian at night in one of the crimson like chasms in X. once using the Nian, the following text appears: "You feel as if you just summoned everyone's nightmares.". after a bit the BoN fight will begin. AI type phase 1: Brain of Cthulhu AI (phase 1) phase 2: Brain of Nightmares AI (phase 2) The Fight "Phase 1" in "Phase 1", BoN will appear to be the BoC, but everything except the weird thing on the bottom will be a shade a black - white. BoN will be exactly like BoC in the first phase, when BoN spawns instead of spawning 20-30 Creepers, BoN spaws 40-50 Neepers as "servants" spawn along with the Brain. they will appear fading in fast in from the middle, they will act exactly like Creepers, but will have different stats. (to see more further in, (and pic), Click on the word "Neeper".) BoN will go at a slow speed like BoC, drawing nearer before teleporting away again in a random direction while the Neepers attack. all Neepers must be destroyed first before the BoN enters its second phase, when it becomes vulnerable to attacks. "Phase 2" In the second phase, the Brain becomes vulnerable to attacks and aggressively harder than the BoC attempts to ram the player atleast 2-3 times before teleporting away. It also reveals a heart inside, and its Gray part of the skin peels off, resembling the BoC on the outside. Some Neepers tend to spawn, but at most is 20. Expert mode, "Phase 2". Also in the second phase, 5 mirror images of the Brain appear to distract the player. (the 3 in normal place, the other 2 on the outer ring of left and right mirror / real Brain(s), the mirror images become more visible as the boss loses health, oh and also- some fake Neepers spawn. they appear for 5 seconds, only to fade away and dissaper after. When Defeated You have proceeded a bit more through Nightmare Mode. as the BoN was the 2nd boss (or 3rd, it was how me aka RyanMan47 wanted it to be). when defeated, the following text says: "You hear a loud metal door opening noise echo from the Dungeon..." Drops * 10 Gold coins (100%) * 1 Platinum Coin (10%) * (depends of how many people in server) Brain of Nightmares mask (14.29%) * Brain of Nightmares Trophy (10%) * Greater Healing Potion (45-70) * Iron Key (100%) Expert Mode * Brain of Nightmare Treasure Bag Picures * First phase: * Sprite in second phase: * Neeper pictures: * Brain of Nightmares Map Icon: Notes * Neepers drop Hearts at a higher rate than most enemies, even Creepers from BoC. * Neepers are more aggresive than Creepers on Expert mode. * Two Brains can be summoned at once by using the 2 Nians at the same time, they share they Neepers and go in second phase simultaneously. * If the player leaves X. the BoN will dissapear. and the following text says: "You feel everyone's Nightmares returning..." Category:Bosses